Married Affair
by RestedEyesTellNoLies
Summary: REWRITTEN. He had loved him once, but time took it's toll and he married a girl of another's dreams, and had a child of beauty.  And here the brunette is, to mess it all up. Jesse/Jaden Chazz/Jaden Jesse/Alexis rated for language and future themes.


**Diclaimer**: _RETNL does not own anything other than original characters and what not. All rights go to their respective owners._

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfiction. Looking back, I had to cringe at all my spelling mistakes and errors. Man, was I bad at the time. Well, all is good now, my writing skills have certainly improved. So I guess I'll be continuing this story. Let's hope I can go on without any trouble, and not forget to update. Spiritshipping GO!

**Warnings: Implied sexual situations, swearing and crude humor**

* * *

_"Well, man. I guess this is the end?" Jesse's mouth formed a tight line, as if restraining his emotions._

_Jaden cracked a small smile at that. "I'm sure we'll all see each other again. It's not like it's completely over, right?"_

_"You bet, Slacker," the teen let a smirk cross his lips, voice softer than usual. _

_The teal-haired teen almost let out a snicker before docking the ship with a few other graduates, including a certain blonde. As the swaying ship slowly left the port, goodbyes were shouted, kisses were blown, and tears were raising the water level._

_After what seemed like hours of being hurled into the railings of either side of the boat, Jesse caught a glimpse of land. How long has it been since he's been home? His stomach felt sick._

_"Uh, Jesse?"_

_Said male turned to the soft spoken voice, before letting a smile grace his lips for the second time that day. Alexis looked beautiful, the setting sun making her eyes pop a peculiar shade of brown. "What's up, Lexi?"_

_Alexis blushed at the nickname, her face enhancing everything around her. "I was wondering.." she bit her lip. "If you'd like to go out with me?" _

_

* * *

_

Jesse stirred from his peaceful slumber at the sound of his daughter crying for attention. A groan escaped his lips before he delivered a swift kick to his wife on the other side of the bed."

"Hm, what?" the blonde murmured, her mind still asleep.

"It's your turn," the male whispered to her, his mouth close to her ear.

"Ew, morning breathe, and I went an hour ago," was her response. The twenty-one year old was just acting like a child.

"I went **ten** minutes ago. I'm pretty sure it's back to you," he growled, slamming himself back on the mattress and smothering himself with his pillow.

Placing her hand on her head, as if to signal a growing headache, the blonde sighed. "Fine, fine," she whispered in defeat before slowly removing herself from her comfortable position in the sheets and standing up. Her indigo nightgown swayed a bit as she stretched and yawned, before quickly skidding to her daughter.

Jesse smirked at his little victory in this unholy war and closed his eyes. It was too late though, sleep had left him with a simple wave of goodbye and a lame ass joke about insomnia. Mumbling to himself about how the world should fit to accommodate him, he got out of bed and pushed a shirt past his head, aiding in flattening his bed head a little extra. Glancing at his pants on the ground, he opted for ignoring them and walking around in his "Daddy's the greatest" boxers he received on his birthday.

Once he was down the stairs, he checked the clock on the microwave. "5:00 in the morning. La-dee-fucking-do," he stated sarcastically. He was in no mood to head for the office this early in the day. Grabbing a slightly cracked red bowl from the dishwasher, and fixing himself some delicious Lucky Charms (only the rainbows are good, my kind sir), he plopped his body on the couch and turned on the news.

_"Yet again, ladies and gentlemen, Jaden Yuki has scored another victory!"_ the television all but screamed into the silent house, causing the male to jump a few feet. Scared of what the oldest female in the house might do if he woke up the child, again, he hurriedly turned the volume down.

_"Fans are going wild in excitement, rushing to buy the tickets to the next match, being held in Metro Europe Stadium!" _Jesse nearly fell off the couch in surprise, spilling and smearing his Lucky Charms all over the $4,000 dollar sofa. "Shit," he muttered before smiling. That stadium wasn't too far off from where his family lived.

"Oh, I invited him and Charles to stay with us."

"Alexis?" the younger shrieked, not only at the fact that she startled him, but that she referred to Chazz as Charles.

"SHH!" she hushed him, a finger to her lips and a smile twinkling in her eyes. "I recorded that yesterday, you know. Jaden's probably on the plane to Europe already." Her voice told of no abnormalities of having someone you barely kept in contact with suddenly visiting out of the blue. Fuck this, he wasn't even going near that damn office today.

"What time? And why in God's name didn't you tell me this sooner?" the male question, scratching his stubble a bit and letting the thought of shaving skitter around his mind.

"He'll be here by noon, along with Charles. And you'll have to pick them both up at the South Landing Airport," she replied, mentally preparing herself for the rant onslaught she was about to receive from her husband at the sound of the raven-haired man.

"Chazz?" Jesse seemed puzzled. "Wait, Jaden is still with that bastard?" he questioned, shock flashing in his face for a second, before being replaced with slight irritation. The dark-haired male had stolen his little crush in their final years of Duel Academia. The heart-brake he felt was the only reason he jumped in with Alexis. And two years later, believing it was truly love, proposed to her.

"Yeah, their still together? Does that bother you to this day?" she asked anxiously. She had known about the other's crush, but hoped that it was just a phase and he no longer looked at the brunette that way.

Jesse glanced at her concerned eyes, before reaching up with both arms and pulling the blonde down for a sweet taste of lips. "I'm only yours," he whispered, a gentle smile gracing his face.

"I know, baby," she replied, satisfied with his answer as she made her way around the couch to sit next to him. Another feel of lips, and the male was slowly pushing her down into the couch. "Jesse," she moaned lightly.

Suddenly, crying broke out and they nearly fell off the couch in a tangled mess. "Shit," he muttered for the second time that morning before Alexis laughed.

"I got this," she giggled. God bless this woman's soul.

Getting off her, Jesse nodded, then quickly heading upstairs. Taking a quick shower and finishing some medical reports ("Who the hell needed five MRI scans?"), he headed down stairs, texting his nurse about not being able to show up today. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he scanned the clock above the refrigerator. "11:28, better head on out."

Passing the living room, he turned to his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek and a small hug to his daughter. "I'll be back for supper with company," he stated before closing the door behind him and locking it shut.

Driving to the airport was much worse than watching a patient pick his nose while your taking. Yet the nauseating feeling stayed. His mind wasn't with him the entire trip. (Does he still remember me, of course he does. Dammit, I forgot to shave. Well, it doesn't look that bad, right?)

The male arrived to the airlines in record time, a complete nervous wreck. He was a doctor, and he needed to start acting like one. Standing next to some giggling fans and an elderly couple, he waited to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Anderson!" Jesse snapped out of his daze to face the direction of the voice. Soon enough, the tall male made an appearance.

Forcing a smile that cracked his jaw, he eyed the older. "Chazz," he stated.

The other smirked. "Glad someone still calls me that, other than Jaden of course." At the mention of the other, Jesse's eye twitched slightly. Spotting weakness, Princeton went on the teasing the teal-haired male. "I see Alexis sent her maid out here to help little ol' me. What a polite wife you have," he sneered, watching the other's face heat up in anger.

Jesse clutched his fists, grinding his teeth. It's true the Princeton hasn't changed. He still wore an over-sized trench coat, and still wore his hair in the same way. Not to mention that his attitude hasn't gotten better.

Getting ready to take out all this frustration on the black clad man, he stopped, eyes widening in surprise as the second part of his company joined in from behind. "Don't listen to him, Jess. He always gets like that after flying." The brunette smiled, one that Jesse once compared to innocence back through the years. Jaden hasn't changed much. His hair was high-lighted in streaks now instead of one orange spot on top, his baby face kept as well. The thing that surprised Jesse was that now the brunette was shorter than him by a good five inches. Back in Duel Academia, he remembered them rivaling at about the same height.

Not only that but he had to admit that the other grew up stylishly. Sunglasses on his forehead, black dress shirt with white paint speckled jeans, and were those ear piercings he say glimmering in the sun? Jesse wondered how Jaden could appear the same and yet so much more appealing than before.

Chazz snickered, catching the male staring and wrapping his hand around the shortest's waist, Jaden smiling happily at the public display of affection. White teeth grinding against one another. "Don't worry Jay," smile at the use of an old nickname, "I remember how Chazz is."

"I believe it's the Chazz to you."

Jaden grinned, not sensing the tension between the two. "Well, I'll catch you at the hotel later?" Princeton smirked before bending down to give the brunette a lick on the lips.

"You bet," was whispered just enough for the teal male to hear as the two watched Chazz walk in the opposite direction of Jesse's white Honda.

"Where's he going?" Jesse asked, though not really caring for an answer, just wanting to strike up a conversation.

"He has to handle some work at KaibaCorp. He's always working."

Choosing it wise not to say anything in hopes of not ruining the mood. Getting in his car, they drove in silence for thirty minutes, Jesse finding it odd that the other wasn't as talkative as he used to be.

* * *

So, here's chapter one redone. I've been thinking about deleting all my old stuff. Wow, my writing sucked, I get referring back to sex. Oh you dirty fangirl.

I decided to try and make Chazz more lovable this time. Seeing how lately, my favorite GX pairing is Chazz/Jaden. 

Next chapter will be updated Saturday next week. And I promise to try and finish this story. Also, if anyone is interesting in a collab with me, PM me. I would love to do one.

PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER!


End file.
